<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Mom Isn’t Going Anywhere by Dauntless_Shadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679555">Your Mom Isn’t Going Anywhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauntless_Shadow/pseuds/Dauntless_Shadow'>Dauntless_Shadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song-based fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DEH &amp; Newsies, F/M, Smalls has a daughter, Songfic I guess?, Swearing, i can’t do tags, possible trigger? Idk honestly, so big/so small, why am i still making tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauntless_Shadow/pseuds/Dauntless_Shadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurie Hunt, daughter of a certain girlsie named Smalls, is fed up with not having a dad. Smalls goes to talk to her. (Well, sing to her)<br/>Modern AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song-based fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Mom Isn’t Going Anywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Laurie Hunt: Laurie Veldheer and Liana Hunt both played Smalls at one point.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>17 year old Laurie Hunt wanted to avoid her mother. Easier said than done. Smalls knew how to get what she wanted, and what she wanted was for Laurie to talk to her.<br/>
There was a knock at Laurie’s door. It creaked open, and Smalls poked her head in.<br/>
“Oh great, it’s you,” Laurie said.<br/>
“Well, who else would it be?”<br/>
“I don’t know, there’s this thing called a dad that most people seem to have.”<br/>
Smalls sighed. “Laurie...”<br/>
“So when are you gonna leave, huh?”<br/>
“Laurie! My father left me too!”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Yes. When I was seven. And when I was about your age, I was having trouble with the same issue. But my mother sang me this song.”<br/>
Laurie scooted slightly closer to her mother, as Smalls began to sing.<br/>
“It was a February day<br/>
When your dad came by, before going away<br/>
A U-Haul truck in the driveway<br/>
The day it was suddenly real<br/>
I told you not to come outside<br/>
But you saw that truck<br/>
And you smiled so wide<br/>
A real live truck in your driveway<br/>
We let you sit behind the wheel<br/>
Goodbye, goodbye<br/>
Now it's just me and my little guy<br/>
And the house felt so big, and I felt so small<br/>
The house felt so big, and I felt so small<br/>
That night, I tucked you into bed<br/>
I will never forget how you sat up and said<br/>
"Is there another truck coming to our driveway?<br/>
A truck that will take mommy away"<br/>
And the house felt so big, and I felt so small<br/>
The house felt so big, and I<br/>
And I knew there would be moments that I'd miss<br/>
And I knew there would be space I couldn't fill<br/>
And I knew I'd come up short a billion different ways<br/>
And I did<br/>
And I do<br/>
And I will<br/>
But like that February day<br/>
I will take your hand, squeeze it tightly and say<br/>
There's not another truck in the driveway<br/>
Your mom isn't going anywhere<br/>
Your mom is staying right here<br/>
Your mom isn't going anywhere<br/>
Your mom is staying right here<br/>
No matter what<br/>
I'll be here<br/>
When it all feels so big<br/>
'Til it all feels so small<br/>
When it all feels so big<br/>
'Til it all feels so small<br/>
'Til it all feels so small”<br/>
Laurie threw her arms around her mother the moment she finished.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Tumblr: @waiting-makes-me-antsy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>